


Sortilege

by RhysieRain



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysieRain/pseuds/RhysieRain
Summary: Eric is faced with his final challenge in becoming a Statesman
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sortilege

"Shoot, Bittle." Gin says, handing him the revolver.

Eric takes it with shaky hands, staring at the man on the floor before him. Sortilege. Bad Bob Zimmermann. The man, the myth, the legend of all Statesman. The man who had brought him here, the man who trained him to be an agent.

"He's a traitor, Bittle." Gin continues "This is your first mission, Eric. He's betrayed you, betrayed us all. " 

Eric's fingers shake as he clutches the gun, pointing it directly at Bob's head. He bodily trembles as the other man gives him a soft smile. 

"It's okay son." Sortilege says, "You can do it."

Eric's hands fall for just a second before he squeezes his eyes shut and brings them back up, gripping the gun even harder. He can do this. 

"I can't do this." He says quietly, putting down his gun. "I'm sorry, Gin, Sortilege."

"If you want to become a Statesman then-"

"Of course I want to become one." Eric interrupts "God it's all I've wanted since I met y'all. But my daddy trusted Bob and Bob trusted him. He wouldn't betray him, wouldn't betray me."

He places the gun back on the table and pauses, turning back to the two men. He looks at the floor. He can't meet Bob's eyes, can't let himself see the disappoint in his eyes.

"Thank you for your time, and for the opportunity. But this is one task I can't complete."

Biting his lip, he turns quickly out of the door but instead of leaving through the door, he finds himself slumped up against it and quickly unconscious.

He awakes to a serious case of deja vu. Instead of being the one with the gun, however, he is the one in front of it. His arms are tied behind him and he is slumped in the same place that Bob had been moments ago. Or hours ago, who knew how long he had been out. His mouth had been gagged with a long strip of fabric too. The door opened and this time, it was Jack that came in. Bitty froze. No no no no no. 

This time, it is not Gin that enters but Cider. It's the same thing that happened before, a similar hand-clapping onto Jack's shoulder like it had his and a gun being placed into his hands. 

"It's now or never, Zimmermann." Cider says firmly "It's time to prove yourself. ."

He looks into Jack's cold eyes and his heart immediately sinks. Jack, who he spent so long arguing with him. Jack who spent so long talking to him, training him, helping him. Jack who he thought he had become friends with, looks at him with a cold stare. A cold stare of determination. He wasn't making out of this. 

He shakes his head mutely, eyes watering as he stares at Jack. Jack clenches his jaw tightly, visibly. He lifts the gun and points it straight at Eric's eyes. 

BANG

Eric clenches his eyes fiercely, waits for the pain, the nothingness. But there is nothing. It was just a blank. He feels fierce numbness, shock and also horror. It was all a trick, a test. How could Eric have possibly been so stupid, so idiotic, to think that they would actually kill their best agent? He's glad he couldn't meet Sortileges eyes, the disappointment truly would've been immeasurable. He registers vaguely as Gin enters, ushering him out of the room to presumably congratulate Jack on passing.

He takes a few small shaky steps down the hallway, turning the corner before slumping onto the ground in fear. He starts to cry, curling in on himself. He squeezes his arms tight around his legs before he hears the door behind him slamming open, and someone runs through the corridor. A panting breath sounds above him and he looks up to see Jack staring down at him.

"You didn't pass." He says quietly, before raising his voice "Why didn't you pass?"

"Jack-"

"I didn't think you were that dumb Bittle. You could've passed, you could have had everything."

"What did you expect me to do Jack." He finds himself shouting back, standing to meet Jack's eyes "Shoot your dad? Just because someone told me to?"

"Following orders is a part of being a Statesman you-"

"Then maybe I've never wanted to be one." Eric shouts, "Jack, I couldn't do that to you-"

"Eric-"

"Did you know Jack, when you shot me?" Eric says quietly, "Did you know it was all a trick. Because I didn't"

"It was a blank."

"And how was I supposed to know that?" Bitty cries "NOt all of us trained our whole lives to be secret agents Jack. Not all of us expect everything to be a trick."

Jack pauses

" I went into that room with no clue and I chose not to hurt someone who helped me. Not to hurt someone by hurting someone else. "

"Eric, I-"

"Just go, Jack. Go make your dad proud. I know I sure didn't" He laughs bitterly, turning away.

He finds a hand on his arm, twirling him back and Jack's arms wrap around him in a tight hug. 

"Bits, I don't think my dad could stop being proud of you." He says into Eric's hair "You didn't know you were capable of doing this, going this far a year ago."

"I failed Jack." He whispers "He told me to do it, he knew, and I refused. My daddy-"  
Jack pulls away and braces his hands on Eric's shoulders and looks him in the eyes, cold blue against warm brown.

"Your dad would be proud too, Eric." Jack says "You're a Statesman through and through, officially or not."

Jack rests his head against his, foreheads tapping together.

"The only reason I knew, was because of Kent." He says quietly "Back when I- My first Statesman attempt. When I was in the hospital, they took him to see me and used me the same way. He told me afterwards. I don't think they realised he did, or maybe they forgot, otherwise they wouldn't have kept the same challenge."

Eric breathed in shakily and felt Jack do the same against his hair, pressing a small kiss on his head that made Eric's heart flutter. 

"God, Bits, I wouldn't have shot you if I knew. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Eric closes his eyes and smiles faintly

"I know sweetheart." 

"You can try again, Papa would happily nominate you-"

He cuts Jack off with a kiss, pulling him in close.

"Maybe one day. When they need someone new. But right now, I just need you." He says and the smile Jack gives him is completely genuine. "Besides, you need to tell me what name they gave you, Mister Zimmermann."

He pokes Jacks side with his fingers and Jack grins, grabbing at them "I guess now it's Agent Pouitin."

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this is a fusion/inspired by Kingsman! In this, both Jack and Eric go through the same training to become a Statesman. Bob is a very well established agent and Jack's father was as well before he died. Jack originally trained with Kent but dropped out due to his overdose, resulting in Kent becoming a Statesman (Absinthe). Afterwards, Kent nominates Jack into training and Bob finds Bitty and nominates him. I might write some more about how Jack n Eric fall in love but for now have this short drabble!! 
> 
> Also, for reference, Sortilege is the name of a Canadian cocktail made from whiskey and maple syrup and Poitin is the name of an Irish spirit. My thought for if Eric becomes a Statesman is the name Schnapps (Like Peach Schnapps!!)


End file.
